1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a digital magnetic recording/reproducing device, and in particular to a digital magnetic recording/reproducing device for recording or reproducing a number of different types of audio data, and a recording/reproducing method therefor.
2. Related Art
A digital magnetic recording/reproducing device such as a digital video camcorder records or reproduces image and sound as digital signals. As compared with an analog type, the digital magnetic recording/reproducing device has excellent screen and sound quality, and easily stores and edits the data. In general, the digital magnetic recording/reproducing device employs a 6 millimeter (mm) magnetic tape as a recording medium for storing digital data for image and sound.
I have found that magnetic tape is not being used as efficiently and advantageously as is possible. I believe that there is a need for an improved device and method for recording data onto magnetic tape and reproducing data from magnetic tape.